Barry Goodman
|jap_fullname = バリィ・グッドマン |fullname = Barry Goodman |gender = Male |race = Human |game = Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE |firstseen = Chapter 1: A Star is Born |class = Trainer/Fanboy Knight (formerly) Fighter (As a Mirage Master in Encore) |mirage = Draug (formerly) |jap_voiceby = Yuichi Nakamura }} Barry Goodman is a support character in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Profile Barry is a thirty-five year old retired musician that moved to Japan and currently works as a trainer and scout for Fortuna Entertainment, for three years now. Before the events of the game he was a Mirage Master himself and Draug's partner, but during a battle with a particularly tough Mirage he sacrificed all he had and lost his Mirage, succumbing to a deep depression afterwards. Although he is no Mirage Master, he can assist the party with Backup Skills, and in Encore he can assist in Session Attacks. During Chapter 3: The Next Generation, Barry was captured and under control of the corrupted Draug. He managed to break free of Draug temporarily thanks to Mamori's singing just before Itsuki separated Barry's Performa from corrupted Draug. After Draug is defeated by Itsuki and the others, Barry encourages Mamori to purify Draug with her newly awakened Performa and become his partner. His birthday is February 20. Personality Barry is a comically excitable and intense person attracted to Japan's otaku culture. Because he is not originally from Japan, he occasionally makes outbursts in English. He is a fan of the anime Dia Witch Iroha, which in the game's universe is a show marketed toward girls. He has a noted appreciation for Mamori Minamoto. Despite this he takes his work very seriously and demands the best from the new recruits. As such, he can often be both overbearing in his sessions, but expects great things out of his trainees. In Game Extra Skills Backup Skills Ending ;Barry Goodman - Trainer/Fanboy :Barry continued to work hard as a trainer, but he also wrote doujinshi and fan works on the side. The manga he drew soon become a cult classic and was picked up by a publisher for a serialization. His fans note that the heroine bears a striking resemblances to Mamori Minamoto. ;Barry Goodman - Shredding Again :After composing his song for Mamori, Barry returned to his music career. This news reached his former bandmates across the sea, and they try to convince him to reclaim his death metal crown. Barry opts instead to rebuild the renowned "Teradeath" into an incredible anime music group. Etymology The name "Barry Goodman" appears to be a pun referencing the phrase "Very good man." "Barry" is a name that comes from the French word "barré," which means "barred" or "striped." "Goodman" is a conjugation of the phrase "good man," and is descended from the equivalent "godeman" in Middle English. "Barry" could further be a pun on "Barrier", referencing his temporary relationship to Draug. Trivia *Barry's background as an American musician is a referential parody of former Megadeth guitarist Marty Friedman. After quitting the band in 1999, Friedman pursued a shift toward J-Pop, and eventually moved to Japan in 2003, where he now has permanent residence. He has since established himself as a J-Pop musician, and has made appearances in various other Japanese media over the years. *Barry shares his Japanese voice actor, Yuichi Nakamura, with Ryoma. *Barry's blood type is B and he stands at 190 cm, (6 feet, 3 inches). **He is the tallest of the main characters. *While it's never said who's his Mirage in Encore, it's most likely that they're either Barst or Vaike. Gallery TMS concept of Barry.jpg|Concept art of Barry. TMS concept of Barry Goodman, 01.jpg Mamori Barry to18.png|Barry and Mamori illustration by toi8. SMT x FE released art.jpg|Barry and Yashiro illustration by toi8. B15-048HN artwork.png|Artwork of Barry in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Homazo. B15-048HN.png|Barry as a Dance Trainer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Barry's Dog Costume.jpg|Barry's Dog Costume. Barry corrupt form.PNG|Barry under control of corrupted Draug. Maiko & Barry endgame.png|Barry and Maiko's appearance before the battle with Medeus. Barry Battle Form.png|Barry's appearance during Sessions in Encore. Category:Playable characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Allies Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters